Misaka vs Killer Rabbit
by Lord Arthas is Still Alive
Summary: Misaka solo queria un poco mas de dinero


**No sé de donde salió esto. Hora a la que empecé a escribir 2:45 pm. Hora a la que termine 5:04 pm.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Mikoto vs Killer Rabbit**

Misaka sentía como la presión de las lágrimas se acumulaba contra sus parpados cada vez que pasaba su tarjeta por el dispositivo y era rechazada, casi no pudo contener la frustración cuando finalmente la cajera le dijo que ya habían sido demasiados intentos fallidos y que en definitiva esa tarjeta debía ser falsa.

Una fila de niños impacientes esperaba detrás de ella para comprar sus propios juguetes, y estaban empezando a enfadarse.

-¡no! ¡Espere!

Demasiado tarde, la picadora acababa de destruir su tarjeta.

Misaka cayó al suelo de rodillas sujetando los 50 paquetes de gekota que pretendía comprar.

Jejeje, jejeje

Misaka empezó a reír para no llorar.

-¿con que piensa pagar esas cosas?

-¡Jamás me atraparan con vida! –dijo Misaka y salió corriendo de la tienda sin pagar, mucho más rápido de lo que los de seguridad pudieron reaccionar.

-¡Eh detente!

Demasiado tarde.

...

Horas más tarde.

Misaka se sentía más agotada que nunca en su vida, habia corrido durante horas y la culpa y el miedo la retorcían por dentro, savia que la capturarían de un momento a otro.

La chica estaba en un callejón oscuro, como toda una criminal, rodeada de los cuerpos carbonizados, de unos cuantos skill Out en un estado tan ambiguo como el gato dentro de la caja de Schrödinger

-no tienen por qué arrestarme. –pensó Misaka para tranquilizarse (el posible asesinato de pandilleros no pesaba en su conciencia). –solo tengo que pagar lo que me robe y la fianza y saldré libre, solo una rápida llamada a mi papa lo solucionara todo.

La chica tomo su teléfono y llamo a su padre.

-hola papa, ¿te eh dicho lo mucho que te quiero hoy?

-yo bloquee tu tarjeta. –dijo rápidamente su padre.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué Papa?!

-será tal vez porque el mes pasado gastaste 2 millones en juguetes.

-¡papaaaaaa! No son juguetes, son artículos coleccionables altamente exclusivos que solo incrementaran de valor con el tiempo ¡es una inversión!

-si claro, ¿igual que los 23 mil del mes antepasado en manga? ¿O los 50 mil de agosto en galletas?

-por favor papa, necesito dinero. ¡Hagamos un trato! Me das 25 000 hoy y no te pido un auto cuando tenga 16, no ¡mejor! ¡Nunca me caso y no tienes que gastar nada en mi boda!

-¿25 mil? ¿Para qué necesita una niña de 14 tanto dinero?

-ya tengo 15 (casi) y... –Misaka se sonrojo. –cosas.

-tu no necesitas ni un centavo en realidad, tienes comida y un techo sobre tu cabeza garantizados mientras estés en la escuela, ¿Qué más quieres?

-¿y si me arrestan?

-oh, en la cárcel se aseguraran de que no mueras... de hambre al menos.

-¡que cruel! ¡Decirle eso a tu única hija!

-¿quieres dinero? Trabaja en una pizzería como cualquier chica de tu edad.

-malo.

-yo también te quiero.

Y con eso el teléfono quedo en silencio con Misaka tratando de cavarle un hoyo con la mirada mientras que sus mejillas estaban cómicamente infladas.

Finalmente se rindió sabiendo que eso no tenía ningún propósito.

-el dinero de la fianza seguro que puedo conseguirlo vendiendo hamburguesas, pero no hay manera de que reúna lo suficiente para mis preciosos gekota... habia un proyecto de colaboración con unas instituciones en Australia creo, ¿quizás debería firmar?

...

-bien, esta es la forma para inscribirse en el proyecto, siempre es una alegría que una destructora de ejércitos se inscriba al proyecto pero debería leer el contrato es en el interior australiano y tiene que...

-sí, sí, lo que sea, creo que soy capaz de lidiar con casi cualquier cosa que haya que hacer en el trabajo, donde firmo. –pregunto Misaka entusiasmada por terminar el trámite rápido.

...

En el aeropuerto.

-¡no! ¡Onee-sama! ¡No te vayas! ¡¿Con quién voy a quedarme durante todo un mes?!

-vamos Kuroko, esta ni siquiera es la primera vez que me voy de viaje.

-si ¡pero esta vez es mucho peor que la vez que te fuiste a Rusia! ¡Qué vas a estar haciendo en Australia!

-oí que estaba llena de lindos dioses nórdicos rubios que pelean con cocodrilos. –dijo Uiharu fantaseando. -¡y koalas!

Gah, gah, gah. Kuroko hiso un sonido como si se estuviera asfixiando.

-Onee-sama, no me digas que te estas escapando a esa piedra desolada para buscar un hombre.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!... –Misaka se sonrojo un poco. –... además no creo que me den mucho tiempo libre fuera del trabajo para conocer a los nativos. –agrego en voz baja y decepcionada.

-¡¿Qué FUE ESO ULTIMO?!

-NADA, NADA.

-¿por cierto Misaka-san? Qué clase de trabajo vas a estar haciendo.

-no lo sé muy bien algo al respecto de conejos, una granja o algo creo.

 **A todos los pasajeros del vuelo 531 de Academia Airlines favor de abordar el avión.**

-bueno, esa es mi llamada, nos vemos en un mes chicas.

-¡UN SANGRIENTO **MES!** ¡ONEE-SAMA ME DIJISTE QUE ERAN SOLO UNOS DIAS! ¡NO VOY A **SOBREVIVIR** A ESTO!

Te-he –dijo Misaka sacando la lengua y haciendo una pose.

- **¡ONEEEEEEE-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

...

Tras 8 horas de vuelo y varias más de viaje en auto Misaka se encontraba en unas instalaciones móviles en medio de un pastizal amarillento que parecía no tener final, Misaka acostumbrada a las tierras montañosas de Japón aún se maravillaba al ver tanto territorio, si, era verdad que habia luchado en las planicies de Siberia durante la tercera guerra, pero la constante ventisca no le habia permitido ver tan lejos como estaba viendo ahora.

-asi que tú eres las armas grandes que nos prometieron. –habia preguntado el líder de lo que sea en lo que se habia metido. –lo sabía pero de alguna manera me esperaba que fueras un poco mas alta.

Esa fue la primera señal que habia puesto a Misaka en guardia, que la llamaran un arma grande, ¿ella no habia firmado con el ejército o sí?

-perdone, pero ¿de qué se trata el trabajo?

-no leíste el contrato.

-no, solo vi cuanto era la paga.

-¿Por qué siempre es asi? Australia está en guerra niña, a genial, acá esta nuestra científica, ella te mostrara quien es el enemigo.

A Misaka la guio una mujer realmente hermosa dentro del complejo a los laboratorios sin explicarle nada que tuviera sentido y dándole palabras de ánimo para asegurarle que todo sería mucho más fácil una vez cogiera el habito, lo cual la aterraba.

Finalmente se detuvieron frente a una jaula con un pequeño conejo gris en ella.

La mujer tomo al animalito diciendo, ven aquí muchacho y lo acaricio un poco.

-sabes lo que es esto pequeña.

-sí, un conejo. –dijo Misaka un poco confundida.

-asi es, 4.5 kilogramos de la más pura maldad esponjosa.

-eh...

-¿no te parece amenazante? No eres la primera, estos pequeños monstruos engañan a cualquiera, con esas colitas peludas y orejas chistosas, pero no te parecerán tan adorables cuando veas a un grupo de estos sacarle los intestinos a un hombre más rápido de lo que se toma disparar un fusil Gauss, sus garras son capaces de atravesar metal sólido y pueden echar acido por los ojos, pero eso no es lo peor de todo, lo peor es cuando un agente independiente contacta con una niña inocente y la convierte en Puella Magi, solo para arrancarle el alma y usarla como combustible de sus naves espaciales.

"¡ESTA MUJER ESTA LOCA!"

Se lo que estás pensando, ¿Cómo es que estas pequeñas criaturitas pueden causar tanto daño? Los conejos son una raza de langostas que viaja de planeta en planeta drenando todos los recursos hasta extinguirlos, Lovecraft nos advirtió de ellos en sus escritos, aunque en realidad llegaron a la tierra miles de años atrás, durante la era de hielo y han estado causando estragos desde entonces, las guerra mundiales, su trabajo, la peste negra, un día cotidiano, hace dos mil años convirtieron a un niño judío llamado Jesús en una puella magi como parte de sus planes, sabiendo que con sus poderes mágicos extraterrestres crearía una religión y les daría mil años de atraso a la humanidad que ellos podrían explotar para sus planes.

Por suerte los descubrimos a tiempo y pudimos contener el grueso de sus tropas en este continente, donde hemos estado combatiendo contra ellos desde tiempos inmemoriales, ¿Por qué crees que Australia es un desierto tan grande? Antiguamente era una enorme selva pero ellos drenaron todos los recursos de esta tierra aun asi resistimos.

¿Ahora te das cuenta de por qué es tan importante tu colaboración a la hora de exterminarlos?

-Si acerca de eso... creo que me olvide de algo importante que tenía que hacer por... por halla. –dijo Misaka mientras salía corriendo.

-¿A dónde vas?

Un hombre con aspecto de soldado la detuvo.

-lejos de esa mujer, su científica está loca.

-todos piensan eso al principio, créeme, cuando lo veas con tus propios ojos sabrás que no está loca en lo más mínimo.

-¡¿conejos mágicos asesinos del espacio?! ¿En serio quieren que me trague esa?

-si quieres comértelos está muy bien, pero no bajes la guardia, los lagomorfos no son ninguna broma.

-jajaja, ah, ya se lo que está pasando, estamos en una cámara escondida, caí redondita, es una bastante elaborada, de donde me están filmando.

-no hay ninguna cámara. –dijo el soldado. De repente una potente alarma empezó a sonar **TODOS A SUS PUESTOS DE COMBATE OLEADA DE NIVEL 2 EN CAMINO** –bien novata, parece que vas a tener un poco de acción tu primer día. –dijo el soldado mientras salía corriendo a su destino sujetando su arma.

La base estallo en actividad en un instante.

"¡ya era demasiado para una broma que me trajeran al fondo del mundo pero esto es ridículo! ¡Por qué todos están armando tanto jaleo!" Misaka decidió seguir a uno de los hombres al exterior.

...

Un mar gris de pelusa, ese es el único modo en que Misaka podría describirlo, una oleada de conejos se acercaba brincando de una manera adorable, y eran tantos que cubrían por completo el horizonte.

Un estruendo terrible la saco de su transe, un segundo después vio una explosión en el campo y cientos de conejos volando por los aires.

No los habia visto al llegar pero el campamento tenía cañones de asedio dignos de un campo de batalla en Siberia.

-¿Qué está pasando? –pregunto confundida Misaka.

-¡es el enemigo dispara! –grito uno de los hombre mientras que ocupaba su rifle, los conejos ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca para dispararles, cientos de armas abrieron fuego contra ellos pero por más que cada bala mataba hasta tres conejos esto no hacia ninguna mella a sus números.

-¡son muchos, esta es casi una oleada de nivel 4!

-¡no desesperen, ya llamaron refuerzos!, ¡solo tenemos que defender la posición hasta que lleguen!

El hombre que dijo esto no pudo decir nada más, ya que a sus pies se abrieron agujeros y de ellos saltaron conejos rabiosos que rápidamente empezaron a atacarlo con sus garras Misaka vio con horror como el hombre fue hecho pedazos en instantes.

-¡son tuneladores! ¡Cierren los agujeros! Gritaron mientras disparaban a los conejos que usaban el cuerpo del soldado caído como escudo contra las balas.

Misaka entonces reacciono por fin carbonizando a los conejos con una descarga y disparando a un railgun a los agujeros de donde brotaban cada vez más y más para cerrarlos.

-¡DIGANME QUE DIABLOS ESTA OCURRIENDO!

-¿NO ES OBVIO? ¡ESTAMOS BAJO ATAQUE! ¡ELIMINA A LOS CONEJOS!

Misaka dejo de pensar y empezó a atacar a todo lo que tuviera pelo gris y cola esponjosa entonces, sus descargas carbonizaban a los conejos por millares creando una zona de exclusión alrededor del campamento donde los soldados podían masacrarlos con fuego de artillería y ametralladoras.

Pero repentinamente los conejos empezaron a responder al fuego.

De algun modo se habia creado una especie de catapulta de conejos que lanzaba a los animales más grandes de un color rojizo dentro del campamento, cuando estos eran derribados por una bala o impactaban explotaban en una lluvia de sangre.

-cuidado con la sangre, es veneno necrotizante, y si respiras el pelo tiene efectos neurotóxicos.

-¡todos usen sus máscaras de gases!

...

Media hora soportaron las tropas en su lugar, Misaka no se contuvo en lo más mínimo y aun asi, los conejos no daban ninguna señal de disminuir, salvo por las montañas de carne chamuscada que empezaban a formar una muralla en la zona de muerte.

El rugido de motores fue un alivio en el corazón de todos entonces, desde la altura de la torre de observación un vigía vio lo que ocurría, un escuadrón de tanques de guerra se acercaba toda velocidad abriendo fuego de cañón contra las bolas de pelo asesinas, cortando entre las hordas como una espada laser atraves de mantequilla semiderretida, o eso era a primera vista.

-los están dejando adentrarle, los quieren rodear.

El soldado en el cargo de vigía desesperadamente trato de ubicar la frecuencia de radio de los tanques de refuerzo pero fue demasiado tarde, para cuando lo habia logrado los conejos ya los tenían rodeados, carne de conejo obstruyendo todos los mecanismos.

-que Steve Irwin nos ampare.

...

Misaka aliviada subió rápidamente al helicóptero de evacuación junto con los demás supervivientes, las tropas de refuerzo completamente aniquiladas y los demás del campamento que habían caído en la batalla jamás recibirían un funeral digno y sus cadáveres quedaría para ser comida de conejo, junto con millones de conejos, pero ahora ella no pensaba en nada de eso, lo único que le importaba era su propia supervivencia.

Por eso es que sintió el mayor de los alivios cuando el helicóptero finalmente tomo vuelo y empezó a alejarse, y cayó en la mayor desesperación cuando sintió el terrible sacudón de la nave siendo impactada por un proyectil y desplomándose.

-¡no puede ser!

-¡tienen un tipo leviatán! ¡Nos dieron! ¡Nos dieron! ¡Última esperanza pidiendo ayuda! ¡Ninguno de los sistemas responde! ¡Nuestra ubicación es...

No pudo terminar ya que el helicóptero se estrelló de nariz matando a todos sus tripulantes, a todos menos a una joven que todavía no terminaba de creer todo lo que estaba pasando.

-esto debe ser un sueño. –dijo Misaka. –si es asi solo tengo que terminarlo.

Ella miro al colosal conejo que habia derribado la aeronave, fácilmente tenía 10 metros de alto.

El conejo creo en el aire unos cristales colosales que parecían de poderes esper, o magia o algun otro tipo de fenómeno sobrenatural y los disparo contra ella mientras que hordas de conejos más pequeños corrían en su dirección.

-ahora solo nosotros dos quedamos, y no pienso perder contra ti. –dijo la chica mientras levantaba enormes columnas de arena para formar sus espadas.

El aire se llenó de sangre y rayos hasta que finalmente hubo silencio.

...

Cuando un helicóptero de reconocimiento sobrevoló el campamento destruido con la casi nula esperanza de encontrar algun superviviente se hallaron con una sorpresa, en medio de las ruinas en llamas del puesto de avanzada solo habia un mar de sangre y carne destruida de conejos y humanos por igual y el conejo leviatán muerto sobre su costado, pero no todo era muerte, sentada sobre la bestia muerta bañada en sangre y un pedazo de carne cocida en su mano, mirada vacía perdida en el horizonte se encontraba una única superviviente, una que respondía al título de railgun.

...

Tras un mes La Misaka que regreso a ciudad academia parecía una mujer mucho mayor, su alma sensible habia visto muchos horrores y su cuerpo se habia curtido en consecuencia.

La primera persona que vio al regresar fue a Kuroko.

-Onee-sama te estaba esperando. –dijo Kuroko con lágrimas en los ojos.

-no llores todavía mujer, que todavía ahí vida en mi cuerpo.

Kuroko levanto la vista hacia los ojos de Misaka donde el acero se habia derretido por un instante en una mirada mucho más cálida.

-mañana regresare a la guerra, asi que esta noche voy a hacerte el amor.

 **FIN**


End file.
